The PPG Vampire Diaries
by MaceyMcHenry
Summary: So this is gonna be like a series of episodes. This series has the ideas of The Vampire Diaries and the characters of The Powerpuff Girls. The characters of the PPG don't match with those of TVD.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: I own not the Powerpuff Girls. Or The Vampire Diaries.

1. Meet the Girls

Blossom POV

I sat in front of the TV with my two sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles. We were getting ready to watch Easy A for our usual Friday Movie Night.

Hey, I'm Blossom Utonium. I'm known as the pink Powerpuff Girl, but that was a while ago. The crime in Townsville has decreased enough over the years to the point where we are no longer needed to save the day. I'm the oldest and still the smart one. I have long auburn hair that I liked to keep loose, and I no longer wear the giant red bow (maybe the occasional red ribbon) and my eyes are soft pink. I love reading, shopping, cooking, and helping the Professor with some of his experiments.

Then there's my sister Buttercup, the green Powerpuff Girl. Buttercup has grown older and also tougher, her hair is jet black and reaches just past her shoulders with side-sweeping bangs, and her eyes are lime green. Buttercup loves kickboxing, karate, wrestling, soccer, and track.

Finally, there's Bubbles, the blue Powerpuff and the youngest. Though Buttercup and I promised not to call Bubbles "The Baby", that's still what we considered her, our baby sister. Bubbles has elbow length blond hair and baby blue eyes. Bubbles loves art, photography, ice skating, and animals.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Meet the Guys

Brick POV

Me and my brothers, Boomer and Butch were just finishing moving into the new place Mojo had bought for us so we would get out of his place and stop bothering him while he's trying to work.

I'm Brick Jojo, the oldest of us three and I have long red hair that I keep tied up, with the usual backwards red baseball cap and I have blood red eyes. I like skateboarding, basketball, music, and reading (not like I'll ever let Butch and Boomer know that!).

Butch, the second oldest and the toughest, has forest green eyes and short spiky black hair. He likes all sports, but mostly soccer, breaking things, sleeping, and any type of fighting.

Last, there's Boomer, our baby brother. He has navy blue eyes and shaggy blond hair that he liked to hide his face behind. Boomer likes sketching, dogs, hockey, and bugs.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Pokey Oaks High

Buttercup POV

Have I ever mentioned that I hate mornings? Well, I do!

I mean, no one gets up at six in the freaking morning? But that doesn't stop Bossy Blossom from getting us all up at that time in order to get to school on time.

"Buttercup! Get up!" She banged on my bedroom door.

"Alright! I'm up!" I yelled as I pushed myself out of bed.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in black jeans, black Converse, a green tee, and cropped black hoodie. I brushed my hair and clipped my bangs back with a skull hair clip. I picked up my phone, green iPod, and stuffed them into my black messenger bag before sliding down the stair railing and running into the kitchen.

Blossom was already there, eating some of Bubbles' chocolate chip pancakes. Blossom was wearing grey skinny jeans, a pink shirt, pink Converse and a white sweater and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a red ribbon.

Bubbles was wearing blue skinny jeans, short black boots, a baby blue cami, and a tight black hoodie with jeweled angel wings on the back. She had straightened her blond hair and used a clip to keep some of it out of her face.

"Morning, Buttercup." Bubbles happily greeted me as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table for me.

"Hey." I nodded as I sat down.

"Oh, by the way, I'm taking my car to school today because I have to go to the ice rink after school so I can have one last practice before the performance." Bubbles informed us as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Fine, I wanted to take my car anyway. And I'm sorry I can't make it to the performance." I apologized. "Who you going with, Blossom?"

"Not with you! You almost killed us last time!" Blossom yelled.

"Baby." I stuck my tongue out at her.

I turned on my car and backed out of the driveway to let Bubbles out and headed to school.

Boomer POV

"Boomer! Wake up!" Brick yelled as he repeatedly hit me with a pillow.

"Alright! I'm up!" I groaned and got out of bed.

"We've got school in an hour so hurry." He said as he grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom and left.

I had just finished brushing my teeth when I heard Butch yelling.

"What the frick?" Butch yelled.

I looked out my bedroom door and saw Butch running down the hallway, his black hair dripping wet and sticking to his face.

"I had to get you up somehow!" Brick called to him.

"You're gonna pay for that, Brick!" Butch yelled before going back to his room.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed in black jeans, a cobalt blue button down, and blue Converse. I ran a comb quickly through my blond hair and picked up my backpack and hockey bag before running downstairs.

Brick had made breakfast which included peanut-butter chocolate chip pancakes, whipped cream, syrup, and hot chocolate.

Brick was dressed in black pants, a red hoodie, red and white Vans, his long red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his bangs were shoved under his backwards baseball cap.

I had just finished eating when Butch walked in, glaring at Brick as he did. He was wearing dark green jeans, a black shirt, green Converse, and a black leather jacket. I also noticed his hair was gelled and spiked.

"Not cool, bro." He said to Brick.

"Next time, get up when I tell ya to." Brick shot back.

"Calm down. Both of you." I interrupted.

I was always the one to stop the fights between them. I hated it when they fought, or when any of us fought.

"Whatever, let's just go." Brick picked up his keys and we all got into his car and he drive us to Pokey Oaks High


	4. Chapter 4

4. Sugar, Spice, & High School Life

Bubbles POV

"Bubbles, you're the lightest, so you'll go on top of the pyramid." My friend Kris said as she laced her fingers together to lift me up.

"Can't we practice this during practice tomorrow?" I asked.

"No! We have the pep rally in two weeks, we need to figure this pyramid order out." Kris said.

"Fine." I sighed as I put my bag down in the grass and walked over to the other fourteen cheerleaders.

The five on the bottom lined up and four other were lifted between them, next three more, then two, then me. I wobbled a little and tried to regain my balance. We dismounted the pyramid and Kris demanded we try to do it faster.

Each girl lined up again and the others began forming the pyramid again, because we had rushed through this one, the girls who supported me lost their grip and I started to fall backwards.

I screamed when they let me go and I got scared, knowing I was going to break my arm, or leg, or both.

"Whoa!" I heard a voice gasp.

I opened my eyes to realize someone had caught me. Looking up, I met dark blue eyes.

I was still shocked from the fall, adding that to the shock I was experiencing now.

"How 'bout a 'Thank you, Boomer', I mean I did just save your life." He smirked.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, thanks." I tried to clear my head.

"Ah, don't mention it." He said.

"Boomer?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked back down at me.

"You can put me down now." I said.

His eyes widesnd in realization. "Oh, right."

He gently put me down.

"Thanks." I said again before going to grab my bag.

"Hang on a second." I heard him say as he gripped the back of my hoodie and pull me back.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me?" He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not answering my question." He stated.

"Well you're not answering mine." I shot back.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled.

I looked in her direction and saw her and Blossom rushing towards me.

"Here we go." I sighed.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go!" BC yelled.

"BC, it's fine." I started to tell her.

"C'mon, Bubs. We should get to homeroom." Blossom tried to pull me away from Boomer.

"No, Blossom. I'm going to walk with Boomer." I said.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"You heard me, so just leave him alone." I told her.

They each gave me a look but left anyway.

"You do care about me." Boomer said in mock happiness.

"You saved me, now I saved you from being beaten to a pulp by my sister. We're even now." I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

5. School Sucks

Blossom POV

Bubbles had taken her seat behind me and I wanted to talk to her before class started, but I didn't get the chance because our teacher had to introduce some new students. Though I already knew who they were, I paid attention as the three walked in.

"Butch, Boomer, and Brick. You can sit anywhere there's an empty seat." Ms. Keane said.

There were only five empty seats in this class, the one behind Bubbles, the one next to Bubbles, the one next to Buttercup, and the other two were across the room.

Of course, they sat in the seats nearest to us. Brick sat in the seat next to Bubbles, Butch took the seat next to Buttercup, and Boomer took the seat behind Bubbles.

I quietly took out my cell phone.

Me: You guys okay?

BC: HELL NO! HE'S STARING ME!

Bubs: Oh relax, BC. Just ignore him.

Me: Bubbles is right. Just ignore them.

BC: Whatevr :(

After class, I followed Buttercup out of class, glancing back at Bubbles to see her talking with Boomer again.

"What are they talking about?" BC whispered to me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

Bubbles POV

"What do you want, Boomer?" I sighed.

"I want you to stop and talk to me." He said.

"Why? What could possibly have to say to me?" I asked.

"I know you and your sisters are probably not going to believe this, but me and my brothers have changed since the last time we saw you." He explained.

"Oh well that's good news." I nodded.

"You don't believe me." Boomer sighed.

"No, I don't." I shrugged. "C'mon, you tried to destroy us, what'd you expect?"

"Just trust us. We changed, I promise." He said.

I sighed but I decided to believe him. "Okay."

"Thanks." Boomer smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lunch with the Boys

Blossom POV

I sat next to Buttercup and across from us sat Brick and Butch. Where was Bubbles? Or Boomer?

"I swear if your brother hurts Bubbles, I will murder all three of you." Buttercup said.

"Oh, relax would ya, Butters?" Butch picked up a fry and threw it at Buttercup.

BC was about to pick up her drink and probably dump it on his head, when I saw Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" I called, causing Buttercup to stop.

She spotted me and walked over. "Hey." She sat between me and BC

"Where's Boomer?" Brick asked.

"Getting lunch." Bubbles answered.

"What about you, Bubbles?" I asked.

"You know I don't eat a lot." She looked at me.

"You on a diet or something, Blondie?" Butch asked.

"Not really. Just not hungry." Bubbles shrugged.

"Is there a reason why you guys dragged us to this table?" I asked.

"Yes. But we're waiting for Boomer." Brick said in a bored tone.

Boomer came over and sat next to Butch with his tray.

"So what I miss?" He asked.

"Just waiting on you, Bro." Brick said.

Brick turned to us. "Look, we just wanted to tell you girls that we've changed and so you don't have to worry about our being here."

"Great." Buttercup mumbled.

"Okay, cool. Can I go now?" Bubbles asked.

"No! You guys are going to just believe them just like that?" I asked.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, it sounds legit." BC said.

"C'mon, Pinky. Why can't you be more trusting like your sisters?" Brick asked.

I was about to argue when someone yelled Buttercup's name.

Her boyfriend, Mitch walked over and missed her.

I noticed Butch tensed and looked away.

"What's up?" Buttercup asked Mitch.

"I can't make it tonight, Coach just scheduled a last minute practice before tomorrow's game." He explained.

"Oh, that's cool. That means I can go watch Bubbles' performance." BC looked over at Bubbles.

"That's great, Buttercup. Um, I have to go see Mrs. Anderson about my homework." Bubbles got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Boomer asked.

I just shrugged.

Bubbles POV

I was late and I knew it. I went into the empty chemistry lab and shut the door. I waited near the back of the room until I heard the door open and close again.

"Glad you could follow direction, Bubbles." He said.

"I did what you asked me to do." I responded.

"Well, you didn't have a choice." He said.

"I know." I turned to face him.

He stood and towered over me, showing how much stronger he was than me. His pale skin was so white it was almost transparent, he had emo style black hair and pale green eyes,

"Now it's time for your next task." He pushed the hair from my eyes.

"Tonight at your ice performance," He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later." Hale whispered before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dancing on Ice

Boomer POV

Hockey practice just got out and I had just changed out of my uniform and was walking out of the locker room when I saw Bubbles.

"Hi, Bubbles." I walked up to her.

"Oh, hi, Boomer." She smiled.

She was wearing a light blue figure skater dress, tights that were jeweled, and white figure skates, her hair was pinned back in a low half ponytail.

"When's your performance?" I asked.

"In about ten minutes. Are you going to watch?" She asked happily.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't planning to." I rubbed the back of my head.

"You should. Your brothers are here to watch." She pointed to the bleachers.

I looked up and saw Brick and Butch sitting with Blossom and Buttercup.

"Where's your Dad?" I asked.

"He should be here, I needed him to bring me some Antidote X." She explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to perform unless I take it. The judges don't want me to have my powers to my advantage." She shrugged and smiled.

Bubbles was the last performer and she made her way to the center of the ice rink. Lady Gaga's "Telephone" blasted and Bubbles began her routine which consisted of spins, twirls, and jumps. She was doing great and everyone loved her and she was going to finish with a double axel, but she missed the landing and she fell, hitting her head.

That's when everything went crazy.

Bubbles hit her head and didn't get up. Someone called 911 and she was taken to the emergency room. After about an hour of anxiously waiting, the doctors confirmed her dead.

End Episode.


End file.
